Robyn Locksley
|CrossoverIssue = Robyn Hood 1 |Image = Robyn005.png |BParents = Cronus Lucinda |AParents = Mother |Hair = Blonde |Status = Alive |Eyes = Blue |Marks = Eye patch/Glowing eye |Series = Hood Ongoing |Series2 = Robyn Hood vs. Red Riding Hood |Series3 = Realm Knights |Intro = is the main character of the Robyn Hood series, known in Bree as Robyn Hood. |Bio = Robin Locksley is an hero originally born in the realm of Myst but raised on Earth in a horrible home life. As a teenager, she returned to Myst and became a selfless hero and bandit known as Robyn Hood. Robyn Hood has fought many monsters, human or otherwise, but remains a survivor and one of the most dangerous individuals in the Grimm Universe. |Gender = Female|Race = Human}} In the Comics Robyn Hood 1 Robyn Locksley was born in the Realm of Myst in the Kingdom of Bree to Lucinda & Cronus. Both of her parents had gained the favor of demons and they were to hold a ritual involving Robyn in the Dark Chapel, christening her to evil. Shang interfered in the ceremony and dealt with the parents, unaware of baby Robyn. Right before he left, he head a cry, had mercy and took the baby with him back to the Realm Knights. The Realm Knights urged him to end the baby because she was destined for a dark path. Shang ignored them and left the baby on the plane of Earth to be raised as a human away from her evil destiny. The home that Shang delivered Robyn to could not have been any worse. Her adopted father was a drunk and her mother was kind but died of cancer. She became reclusive in school, using her sharp wit as a defensive mechanism. She also lost herself in athletics as she was bounced from foster home to foster home. Robyn had settled into her new high school when after a gym practice she ran into a school bully by the name of Cal King, son of the richest man in town. He embarrassed her and demeaned her and threatened her life. Robyn then stole his fancy car keys and his fancy car for a little joy ride. Cal & his friends were furious and used his connections with his wealthy father to make the police hold back. Cal rammed his friends' car into Robyn's stolen ride and proceeded to force himself upon her and remove her eye with a shard of glass. The cops and his friends did nothing to stop it. The King family then pressed charges and Robyn was now a pariah in the town. She struggled with her missing eye and was facing jail time until her mystical tether to Myst was yanked upon by... The Realm War Robyn participated in the Realm War on the side of her birth mother and the Dark Horde. Quotes *"I'm the epitome of not interested. Talk." - Realm Knights 2 Gallery Robyn006.png|Robyn Hood vs. Red Riding Hood Robyn005.png|Realm Knights 0 Robyn007.png|Realm Knights 1 Robyn008.png|Realm Knights 2 Category:Comic Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Children Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Realm Knights Series Characters Category:Realm Knights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Victims of Cindy (Dream) Category:Victims of Sela